On Way Out
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: Steven Hay has started doing drugs for the Roscoe family, with Brendan, Amy, Leah and Lucas all gone. He got no reason to control his anger. Rated T for now. Brendan will come in to it at some point.
1. Chapter 1

On Way Out

**Chapter One**

Freddie Roscoe seemed really pissed off that day, though who he was more pissed of with is the question. His brother Robbie or the drug dealer Ste Hay. Both lost him a couple of quid, well more than a couple but that's hardly the point. The fact they lost him money, even if it was one penny than they still wouldn't have done the job right.

"Oi!" Freddie hissed, when he seen his brother Robbie walking down the road. Chatting to some girl he fancied from college; though the girl didn't seem interested as she seemed to be trying to think of an excuse to leave for the last few minutes.

"What?" Robbie asked.

"Never mind what, you have lost me money" Freddie replied as he walked over. The girl finally finding the reason to leave as she pushed him of her and walked down the road.

"I see you later and I hope I see them later as well" Robbie said, she scoffed as she zipped up her jacket with disgust.

"You lost me money" Freddie snarled, as he pulled him towards the fountain; ducking his head in and taking it out again after a few moments.

"You prick" Robbie spoke, making him duck his head again though he took it out a few moments later again.

"Where is my money?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know, Ste got it" Robbie insisted.

"You don't know? Or Ste got it? Which one?" Freddie asked.

"Ste got it" Robbie answered, he was fifty percent sure.

"Right" Freddie said, he looked at Maxine on his way over. He wouldn't 'mind a piece of that' as he looked at her as she walked down the road before storming over to the club; he kicked it open and stormed up the stairs.

"Oi!" Freddie yelled,as he seen Ste looking at a picture on his phone. Before he could put the phone away, he seen Freddie snatch it.

"Give it back" Ste hissed.

"Never mind looking at you and mustache; where's my money?" Freddie asked, still holding onto the phone.

"I haven't got it" Ste lied, he didn't need much more; just another fifty quid and he got the money for the club.

"Yeah you have; Robbie hasn't got it so you must 'ave it; you give it me back otherwise I delete this picture of ya phone" Freddie commented, as his finger was on the button which if he clicked. The photo would be gone.

"You wouldn't" Ste nervously replied.

"Wouldn't I?" Freddie asked, his finger pressing down more firmly.

"I got some mates inside; I'm sure if I paid them the right price they beat up mustache" Freddie made the threat; it wasn't a promise though deleting the photo was a promise.

"Okay, okay" Ste breathed, passing him the money. Freddie deleted the picture of his phone as soon as he grabbed the money.

"Oops" Freddie mocked, passing him back the phone.

"What you do that for!" Ste yelled, as he looked down on the phone.

"You were going to nick my money Ste; I needed to teach you a lesson; so next time you try to pocket me money than the real moustache will be deleted; lets just say that yeah" Freddie gritted his teeth before going down the stairs.

"Bastard" Ste hissed, as he went through his phone. Lucky for him, he had the same picture. Freddie never checked the drafts, he also never checked down below. Ste was smarter than he thought as he went down to collect his drugs money. He never took the drugs money, just the remains of his deli money.

Ste went back to looking at the picture, feeling safe enough that Freddie wouldn't notice the difference between the deli money and the drugs money. The drugs money had ten quid extra, not much so hopefully not enough for Freddie to notice. He put his phone back in his pocket, walking across to the office and shutting the door behind himself. As he dialed the familiar number.

_Hi! This is Amy, busy right now. Leave a message after the beep._

Ste signed, he wants to talk to her. If she did come back, then she won't be happy with him going back to his old lifestyle. Though Leah and Lucas would make him stop doing all this drug business. He stopped for them before after all.

Ste stood up again, walking down the stairs. He shook his head, as Freddie left the door open. Imbecile! Anybody could have walked in. Ste walked out, shutting the door behind himself. Paul Browning walked over, with Mercedes Fisher lagging behind him.

"What do you want now? I've not got your blood money" Ste snarled.

"It's not about that; it's about the club" Paul started.

"What about it?" Ste asked.

"Its mine" Paul admitted.

"Yeah, so move out of our way; besides you have nothing in there now" Mercedes had no shame.

"You know what if you weren't a woman" Ste was cut of.

"You hit me? That hasn't stopped you hurting women before; remember Amy" Mercedes snarled.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author Notes: Just to make things clear, I hate the Roscoe's, [Especially Jason, I think a towel has got more personality] I think there very bland with no depth and quite frankly after giving them the chance, they blew it for me. I got to put them in though unfortunately since Ste is dealing their drugs. So I got to put them in, though warning. I'm writing them out as soon as possible. _

**Chapter Two**

Ste moved out of Paul and Mercedes' way, as Paul opened the club door. Mercedes walking in with a spring in her step and a smile which read 'I'm getting some money from this club'. He cannot let Paul have the club, not after what happened with Lynsey Nolan. The love of his life's friend. He was going to get the club back, no matter how long it took. He wasn't going to give up and once he has got the money for the club then it will be just planting the seeds.

As he walked away from the club, going to deal some more drugs which hopefully will be worth fifty pounds. As he checks all the addresses, placing them back in his pockets. As he carried on walking through the village.

Jason was no good in delivering the drugs, never let a boy do a man's job. That was made very clear here. Poor and oblivious Doug was none the wiser to what was going behind his back in his deli. He was far more interested in John-Paul McQueen at the minute anyway, he was slowly falling for him. Moving on.

That much can't be said for Steven however, he was still moping over Brendan. Even if Steven does get with another man, it will be unlikely that he will ever love him as much as he loved Brendan. He might care for him and enjoy his company. Though he will never truly love him like he truly loved Brendan.

Ste was in a world of his own that he didn't notice he was already there, though he snapped out of it. Knocking on the door which was in a gritty council estate. As lifted a 'pizza' from the bag. In reality it was cocaine.

"Have you got the money?" Ste asked the man before him.

He looked older than his age, as he stood in the doorway. In his white shirt, black jogging bottoms and grey socks. He had bags under his eyes and wrinkles were already showing. In reality he was twenty-six but if you seen him on the streets you would mistake him for being forty-six. He looked twenty years older and that was all down to years of cocaine.

"You look like you seen better days" Ste told him, as he took the ten pound note from him. The man snatched the 'pizza box' of him and slammed the door. Ready to take his addiction, he was grinning as he took the drugs and lifted them in his hands.

Ste sighed, as he walked away from the door. Walking down the stairs and knocking on the door which was on the ground floor of the estate. Word has been passed around here, the man who Ste has just dealt drugs to have told them about Ste and that he is 'cheap'.

A young eighteen year old woman answered, again she looked she seen better days as well. Poor girl was going to end up like the man upstairs. She still has some youthful looks but that's only because she hasn't been doing it for long. Ste paused before passing her the drugs.

"Is this going to be the last time I see you?" Ste asked her, he knew the answer.

"It's never the last time" she replied, taking the drugs and reluctantly taking the ten pound note of her. As she shut the door on him before he even zipped the bag up again.

He continued through the estate and got some unwanted attention from three blokes in hoodies. They looked like your stereotypical muggers, as they all crowded around him.

"Alright pizza boy" one hissed, with an emotionless laugh. Steven tried to leave but he found himself being pushed back. It was one against three.

"Get out my way or I phone the cops" Steven snarled back. He was not thinking at all.

"Really? You know, the cops will find your drugs" one hoodie reminded him.

As he pushed him back, Ste tried to leave again though the crowded around him. Trying to take the 'pizza boxes' for personal gain. They wanted to sell the drugs for themselves and get money. Ste would put up a fight though, as he for a third time tried to move past.

Though one pushed him on the floor, the other one repeatedly kicking him. The third one dragging the 'pizza boxes' of him. Though the men kept kicking him even when the third one got the 'pizza boxes'.

"Right Matt that's enough" the third one hissed, as he looked down Steven. As he was whimpering and shaking.

Matt gave him one last kick, this time in the face. Giving Ste a nose bleed and black eye. As they all ran of with the 'pizza boxes'. Leaving Ste lying on the ground in pain, as he just about mangered to pull himself from the ground.

As he basically limped all the way home, as he held onto everything that he could get hold of. He couldn't believe he let that situation happen to him, he never seen it coming. Though that was a wake up call.

"Ste, are you alright? What happened?" Leanne Holiday asked, as she walked over to him. He was now sat outside the deli, he needed somewhere to sit and this was the closet bench.

"Nothing, I'm fine alright" Ste lied, as he held onto his side.

"Do you want me to phone an ambulance or something?" Leanne asked, not knowing what to do.

"No, I'm fine" Ste told her. He didn't want of that, he just wanted to rest. As he pulled himself up again and started to slowly walk away from her. Leanne just watching him, with a sigh. She went to his side.

"I'm walking you home then" Leanne insisted, as she couldn't just leave him wandering of in his state.

"No Leanne, just go away; please" Ste replied, as he tried to get away from her. Though she kept walking by his side.

"I will once I see you home, you look like you been in a war-zone" Leanne tells him, with a look of sympathy. Ste stays silent the rest of the way, though Leanne kept going on about the deli.

"Thanks" Ste said, as he reached his house.

"Okay, by then" Leanne walks away, she was sure he will be okay now. He can rest now. She was still concerned though.

As he opens his door and walks into his empty home. Shutting it behind himself and just almost falling on the couch in pain. As he curls up on the couch, putting his head on the couch arm rest. Closing his eyes, he was board and lonely. He liked to sleep because of the dreams he sometimes has.

He was awoken by the sound of knocking on his door, he groaned. As he reluctantly pulled himself from the couch. He opened it to find Amy Barnes, she was alone though.

"Amy" Ste spoke, as he looked at her with shock and pleasant surprise. Amy shook her head before giving him a much-needed hug. As Ste just started crying, he didn't realize how much he actually missed her till now.

"Hey, don't cry; it's okay" Amy spoke, as he invited her in. Shutting the door as she stepped in the house. Looking around the untidy house, it looked as if a bomb has hit it.

"Where are the kids?" Ste asked her, as he almost forgot that he was in pain from the attack.

"There with Simon, look I came to see how you were and I was just wondering if you want, tomorrow me, Leah, Lucas and Simon are going to the beach, I know it's at short notice" Amy was cut of.

"I'll come" Ste said, as he wiped away the rest of his tears.

"What happened to you?" Amy asked, she sounded worried. As she walked towards him and went to touch his face but he leaned back.

"Nothing, I just got mugged; yeah some hoodie mugged me" Ste lied, well it was kind of lie. They did mug him, just not for money.

"Oh, well did you phone the police?" Amy asked him.

"Yep, it's all sorted" Ste lied again. As he just couldn't believe that he has been invited to go to the beach with Amy and his children. It was the best news he heard for a while.

"Leah and Lucas made you a father's day card, I know it's a bit late,well a lot but here you go and they really miss you" Amy told him, with a small smile. As she watched him read the card,with happy tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Amy, you don't know how much this means; it means a lot" Ste told her, as he placed the card on the fireplace. He was going to keep that.

"I would have gave it to you earlier but I been really busy lately" Amy told him, as she brushed her one plat back. She hasn't put her hair in a plat for a while though her hair has finally grown long enough to do it. It made her look younger.

"You look great" Ste told her simply. Amy was about to say something though Ste cut her of.

"Do you want a cuppa?" Ste asked, already walking into the kitchen.

"Sorry but I got to get back; I got some more work to be doing and I know it's silly going all the way from Manchester to tell you but I wanted to see you and I just didn't think a text or a phone call was enough" Amy told him, as she walked over towards him.

"Yeah, where should I meet you then? For the beach?" Ste asked, as he hasn't got a car or enough money to afford a train ticket.

"Oh, Simon will pick you up; I'll phone you in the morning and we will pick you up around ten in the morning of cause and we will pick you up near the bus stop" Amy told him, she seen a smile on his face.

"Yeah, it be gret; oh I can't wait, the weather is going to be great, I check the weather forecast but I'm sure it be great and Leah and Lucas can build sand castles and swim in the sea and that" Ste was going on because of his excitement.

"Yeah, me and Simon are bringing our swimming costumes so you got to join us Ste I'm afraid" Amy said with a chuckle. Ste chuckled back, he was going to bring his swimming costume too of cause if Amy and Simon were.

"Bikini or the other one?" Ste asked her, pointing in her direction. She smiled.

"Bikini of cause" Amy said, Ste smiled. As he gave her another hug.

They were going to Southport beach. (Ironically the same one as Cheryl and Brendan). Ste felt like a little child, as he started getting over-excited for this much-needed news. Amy was laughing, she hasn't seen him this happy for a while. It made her happy to see him happy, she never expected him to get this happy over something like this.

"So I'm going to bring my trunks then, I won't let you do a solo and I bring Leah and Lucas's armbands, and I think I can find their old spade and bucket" Ste told her, as he was already looking around.

"Oh yeah, Leah was asking where her armbands went" Amy told him, with a grin.

"Well I got to go, remember to get prepared and don't forget, I phone you at nine to get you up" Amy started.

Ste nodded, he wasn't going to forget this. This will be on his mind all night and he will likely prepare himself as if is it the most important event of his entire life. Planning to make this the best trip to the beach, Leah and Lucas will ever have.

So they said their goodbyes, this time on very good terms. As Ste gave her a friendly peck on the cheek before she left him in a happy mood. Amy was happy as well, she left with a spring in her step. That went better than she thought.

Ste watched her leave.

"Bye" Ste said one last time. Amy gave a wave and one more smile before walking away. He watched her leave until she was out of sight. He shut the door, rushing into his house. Already looking for the armbands and bucket and spade. He found his trunks easily.

**TBC **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Steven fell asleep, as two armbands, a spade and bucket and inflatable rubber ring laid out at the side of his bed. He really went overboard. He was awoken by the sound of his phone ringing, he yawned.

As he placed his hand on it, placing it besides his ear.

_"Hello!" Amy cheerfully spoke down the phone._

_"Hi, yeah I'm getting up, now" Ste told her, as he took the blankets of himself and adjusted himself so he is sitting up._

_"Okay, well the kids are dead excited" Amy told him, while she placed her shirt in the washing up basket._

_"Yeah, so you picking me up in an hour?" Ste asked, as he stood up from the bed. He opened his curtains, nobody was going to be standing outside so he felt sure enough to do it. Even if he has only got underwear on._

_"Yep, so you got the bucket and spade?" Amy asked him._

_"Yeah, I found both armbands as well and the rubber ring" Ste informed her, opening his wardrobe and picking out shorts and a shirt. It was a lovely day, the sun was roasting._

_"That's great, well I let you go and I ring you in an hour" Amy told him._

_"Okay by" Ste said._

_"Bye" Amy replied, putting the phone down._

Ste gave a little smile, he was happy she didn't cancel, a small part of him was afraid of that happening but thank gosh it never. He was going to see his children today. One hundred percent.

As he got changed as quickly as possibly. The hour flew by, he checked the time. It was two minutes to ten. So he got up, walking outside of his house. With his trunks, bucket and spade, armbands and rubber ring.

He got some stares from people, but that didn't bother him. As he sat on the bus top seat, waiting for them to arrive. Which should be in a couple of minutes or so, as he waited patiently.

It was five minutes past ten, they were likely right down the road right now. Meters away perhaps. So he waited some more. He almost gave up, went back to 'she is not coming' route though there was the car coming towards the bus stop.

As he stood up, he could almost hear his heart beating quickly. As they stopped, he could see Leah and Lucas looking out of the window with happy faces. As Amy stepped out, walking over to him.

"Great, let me put these in the back; you, Leah and Lucas can hold them" Amy told him with a smile, as she knocked on the window.

Alerting Simon to turn of the child-locks. Even though Simon knew Ste was gay, he still felt a bit threatened since he is Amy's ex and they have children so they will always have some sort of connection with each other.

He paused before turning them of, as Ste opened the door. Lucas was now sitting on the middle seat which Leah on the far end one.

"Daddy" they both said together, with happy smiles.

"Hiya, I missed you two so much; and I brought both of you some armbands, a rubber tyre and your bucket and spade" Ste told them, with a smile. As he got into the back, sitting besides Lucas.

Amy shut the door, sitting back at the front with Simon. Amy had something to tell Ste, though she will tell him after the beach trip.

"Yey!" Leah cheered, taking the rubber tyre and her arm-bands. While Lucas grabbed onto the bucket spade and his own arm-bands.

"Daddy, why have you got a sore face?" Lucas asked, Simon started the car.

"I fell over" Ste lied, as he put his seat-belt on. Simon was driving as fast as he could, they wanted to go to Southport and back as quickly as possible.

"The weather is really hot, mummy said we got to have sun-cream; why do we have to put cream on? Can we eat it?" Leah asked.

"No, it's not cream that you eat" Ste told her, he was so happy to be with them again. Even if it is only for a short while.

"Oh, why do they call it cream than?" Leah asked, confused.

"I don't know" Ste honestly replied.

"Mummy also said that you're a bit sad, so were going to cheer you up" Leah spoke, Amy bit her top lip.

"It's okay Leah, look I'm going to make this the best beach trip ever" Ste said, with more enthusiasm. Leah and Lucas smiled.

"Right kids, what do you want to listen to today?" Amy asked them, referring to what CD they want to put on.

"Olly Murs or The Saturdays?" Amy then asked.

"The Saturdays" Leah said with a smile.

Amy nodded, placing the CD in the CD player which went with the car.

"Ste, I've been taking driving lessons; what's new with you?" Amy asked him, the CD now playing track one.

"Nowt much,I dropped out of the deli" Ste admitted.

"Why?" Amy asked, this was her first time hearing about this.

"I can't do it anymore, I'm just going to take a normal job" Ste told her, again it was a half-lie.

"Right, well okay" Amy answered, looking towards Simon again.

"Are you and Doug still friends?" Leah asked him, as she started putting on her arm-bands to test them our.

"Yeah" Ste replied, he didn't really know.

"Are you and Brendan still friends?" Leah asked him.

Ste coughed, to hide his incoming tears.

"No, he lives in a hotel now" Ste lied.

"A hotel? Why does he live in a hotel?" Leah asked.

"To get some quite, he is living there for thirty years now because he lost loads of stuff in his house and that" Ste bit his lip, even a five-year old wouldn't buy that. Amy sighed, she should have told Leah something. Though she thought Leah forgot about Brendan.

"That was very silly of him" Leah thought, looking out the window. The whole car stayed silent, as the pop music plays in the background still.

"So kids, when we get there; were going to have some fish and chips" Amy broke the silence.

"That sounds really yummy" Lucas laughed.

"Can I got to a hotel for thirty years than?" Lucas asked.

"No, don't be silly; only broken people go to those hotels" Amy answered with a nervous laugh after it.

"Broken? So they have a broken leg?" Leah asked.

"No, I mean a broken heart" Amy breathed.

"Only people with broken hearts go there? I thought anyone can go to a hotel" Leah replied.

"Yeah and if you have a broken heart, then you would be dead" Lucas piped up.

"In here Lucas, you can be sad inside" Amy felt her heart as she said it.

"Oh" Lucas spoke simply.

"But we went to a hotel when we were happy" Leah said.

"Yes, but this a different sort of hotel, your daddy is talking about; Brendan went to a hotel for people who are different from the rest of us" Amy knew she was breaking Steven's heart as she said it.

"Oh, that's not fair that people get to go to a nice hotel from the rest fo us" Leah crossed her arms.

"It's not a nice hotel Leah" Amy added, she looked at Ste with a sigh. As he looked out the window, obviously fighting his tears.

It was about half an hour later, when the car pulled up in Southport in the nice beach part of the town. As they got out, the kids were very excited. As they all got out, they looked to the beach. As people were playing in the sea, women sunbathing in their bikinis, men drinking cold drinks, children laughing on the sand and sea. It was a nice sight. You wouldn't think it was England.

"Come on, let's get ready for the beach then" Amy said, Leah and Lucas smiled. As they all went towards the beach, with their swimming costumes.

Amy had a red bikini, well Ste and Simon had black trunks. Lucas had spiderman trunks and Leah had a spotty swim-suite.

"I'm not getting dressed actually, I play with you in the sand though" Ste piped up, remembering his battered body which he thinks nobody wants to see.

"Come on Ste, yesterday you promised you wouldn't let me do a solo" Amy replied.

"Your not, Simon is wearing a swim costume too" Ste sighed.

"Fine, be a grump" Amy then smiled, when Leah and Lucas picked up their arm-bands.

"Let's get changed in here" Simon pointed towards the changing rooms.

As all four went in separate ones, with Ste waiting outside. He put his trunks in his pocket, as he worn his blue tracksuit jacket, he still had his shorts and shirt on though. They all came out, a couple of minutes later. Except for Amy.

"Come on Ames" Simon moaned slightly.

"I'm coming" Amy said, as she opened the door.

"I don't know what your worried about Amy, you got a great figure" Simon said, she blushed.

"Not for long" Amy replied, dropping hints to Ste. Hoping he will work it out for himself.

"Even with another person inside you, you will" Simon stopped when Amy put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh sorry, Ste, you didn't know" Simon put his head down and crossed his arms.

"Your pregnant?" Ste asked her. Amy just nodded.

"Well congratulations, why didn't you tell me?" Ste asked her.

"I didn't know how you would react, look I've only found out myself two weeks ago, I'm six weeks gone and Simon is the dad of cause" Amy admitted.

"Oh well, look after your kid then mate, Amy is a good mum" Ste told him in an emotionless tone.

"Anyway kids, let's go swimming, your daddy can just watch" Amy said with a small smile. She knew this was going to be the last time she can really show her body until she puts on a lot more weight.

Ste walked with them, sitting on the beach. Watching them play, Leah and Lucas seemed to really get on with Simon. He seems a nice enough bloke, a bit plain but nice. Amy seems to love him and the kids as well now.

He watches Simon with his kids, feeling a bit jealous. As he helps them to swim, as he took one of Leah's arm-bands of, trying to teach her how to swim with one then hopefully none. As Leah laughed, as she kicked her legs.

Amy was with Lucas, as she places him in the rubber type. Swaying him across, making him laugh. You would think they were a family, just watching them together. With Simon getting married to Amy soon, Ste felt that he would take his place.

He closed his eyes. Though opened them again, it must have been about half an hour later.

"Daddy, daddy" Leah repeated, he opened his eyes.

"Yeah, what is it sweetheart?" Ste asked, as she sat besides him.

"I can swim with one arm-band now" Leah told him with pride.

**TBC**


End file.
